


Una Persona

by o0ZiraK0o



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Nairobi is la puta ama, Pre-Canon, Temporada 3/4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0ZiraK0o/pseuds/o0ZiraK0o
Summary: Porque Nairobi, lo dedujo tan fácilmente al verlo.Berlín, se estaba refiriendo a él, cuando le comentó sobre esa misteriosa persona, que había dejado atrás.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Una Persona

**Author's Note:**

> "La Casa de Papel" así cómo sus personajes, es plena propiedad de Álex Pina. Para lo único que utilizó sus personajes es por mero entretenimiento literario.
> 
> El siguiente escrito, consiste en una pareja homosexual [Berlín x Palermo]. Por lo tanto, está por demás decir que si no te gusta esta pareja, te abstengas de leer.

Nairobi miró fijamente los arrogantes ojos color café que tenía frente a su rostro. Ese tipo era insufrible, tirando la bandeja de comida sobre ese escritorio presidencial en donde generalmente se sentaba. Ella lo miró con atención.   
Berlín, tocándose un poco la venda que rodeaba su cabeza, mostró una mueca adolorida sobre la acartonada parte con sangre seca que tenía a un lado.

—Menuda hostia me has dado, Nairobi— lo escuchó quejarse con una sonrisa ladeada. Esa repulsiva sonrisa arrogante que tanto le sacaba de quicio.

—Bien merecido lo tenías, gillipollas— soltó, dándole la espalda para encaminarse a la puerta, todavía tenía que bajar y darle su almuerzo a Tokio que se encontraba cuidando de los rehenes. Pero se detuvo de pronto, había una duda que venía acosándola desde el momento en que ese tipo se había cruzado en su camino. Sabía que el profesor les había dejado estrictamente prohibido establecer relaciones personales o compartir información personal. Sin embargo, eso ya a esta altura del partido, estaba ya olvidado. ¿No? Ella se merecía saberlo, para quitarse esa curiosidad que tenía por ese tipo. Volviendo a sentarse en el sofá frente a él, notó cómo Berlín alzaba una ceja con esa cara de zorro astuto que tenía— Debo hacerte una pregunta...—dijo notando la manera en la cual, él alzaba su mentón en alto con arrogancia. Berlín, era un tipo de por si insoportable, y definitivamente las cosas entre ellos habían estado demasiado tensas con todas las discusiones que habían tenido con esa rehén que tan entretenido lo tenía. Pero dentro de todo, Nairobi sabía que él era una de las personas dentro de la banda, con la que más habían congeniado, a pesar de todas las peleas que habían tenido, el idiota era alguien que incluso ella había tomado cariño durante todos esos meses. Ambos eran dominantes, no aceptaban que alguien más les venga a decir que hacer. Pero eso la estaba matando de la duda, suspirando suavemente ella lo miró a los ojos con seriedad— ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?— notando cómo él borraba su sonrisa para inclinarse levemente sobre el escritorio para mirarla con atención, agregó— Es decir...¿Tienes a alguien que te espera afuera? No sé...—dudó, eso no tenía sentido ahora que lo estaba preguntando. Berlín se notaba a grandes lenguas que era un tipo de por si desagradable, pero también demasiado solitario cómo para buscar el amor en una simple chica asustada que lo veía como la peor de sus pesadillas.— Una esposa, una hija, una madre, una familia, una amiga...¿Alguien?— vaciló, quizás con eso podría convencerlo de que lo que estaba haciendo con esa pobre chica estaba tan errado e incluso podría convencerlo de dejar de hacerlo.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, mi querida Nairobi?— le sonrió con ese gesto detestable que ella tanto odiaba— Sabes muy bien que la información personal está estrictamente prohibida...— notándola morderse su labio con fuerza, Berlín fue lo suficientemente repulsivo cómo para agregar divertido— O...¿Acaso yo te he preguntado si tienes una polla esperando afuera para tu millonario coño una vez que salgas de aquí?— Nairobi, rodó sus ojos con fuerza, tal como lo pensó, perdía su tiempo.

—¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera sé porqué te lo pregunto. Un tipo tan misógino y desagradable cómo tú, definitivamente no debe tener a nadie, cómo para hacer el ridículo frente a una rehén—Levantándose con bruscamente, se encamino hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al tomar el picaporte con la bolsa de comida en su otro brazo, al escucharlo hablar nuevamente.

—Pero...no estás del todo errada— murmuró suavemente, sonriéndole ladeadamente mientas sacaba de su envoltorio ese emparedado para cortarle un pedazo delicadamente con una de sus manos. Sus modales, como siempre eran los de un estirado señorito ingles. Notándola que lo miraba, él masticó con lentitud antes de agregar con esa voz gruesa— Tuve cinco esposas. Todas fueron un matrimonio llenó de amor y emoción, pero relaciones terminadas en una trágica historia de desilusión que ellas fácilmente jamás me querrán ver en toda su puta vida. Por lo que seguramente ninguna de esas esposas estará esperando por mí afuera, por más que salga forrado de billetes— soltó, Nairobi no pudo hacer más que alzar una ceja sin comprender. Berlín mirando su emparedado, pasó su lengua por encima de sus dientes antes de decir con una voz completamente sincera— Pero una vez, tuve a alguien esperando por mí ahí afuera. Una persona que ame, como a ninguna de mis ex esposas— confesó con una mirada ciertamente perdida. Perdida en un recuerdo que Nairobi no podía ver.

Acercándose un poco más hacia él, preguntó con suavidad. Ella se consideraba una persona que podía leer a las personas muy bien, mejor que ver cada detalle de esos billetes para hacerlos tan malditamente verdaderos cómo si fuese una profesional. Y era muy pocas veces en donde Berlín, el mismo Berlín que parecía no tener empatía por nadie más que si mismo, tenía esa mirada completamente sincera en sus ojos— ¿Una persona?¿Cómo era?— preguntó sin poderlo evitar. Para que Berlín pusiera esa expresión, no estaban hablando de un simple ligue conseguido en un atracó.

—¡Uff!— soltó, alzando su mirada al techo para mostrar una perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos, mientras cerraba sus ojos con una diversión, una calidez que de cierta manera a ella la desconcertó— Definitivamente, tú odiarías a esa persona...—le confesó bajando la mirada hacia ella para sonreírle con cierta diversión— Es una persona tan idéntica a mí, que definitivamente te caería cómo una patada en el coño— río, y Nairobi sin quererlo hacer alzó un poco sus labios en una mueca divertida— Una persona tan impulsiva, tan dominante y tan egocéntrica...—susurró en un suspiro perdido que ella se permitió admirar. Con una sonrisa leve en sus labios, Berlín agregó— Pero a pesar de eso...Una persona tan brillante, tan malditamente inteligente e intelectual...—confesó suavemente, dejando el emparedado nuevamente en la mesa para juguetear distraídamente con una agenda abierta que tenía a un lado.

—¿Y qué sucedió con esa persona?— se animó a preguntar ella, notando la manera en la cual ninguna sonrisa parecía querer mostrarse en sus labios.

Pasando sus dedos sobre el pálido papel, Berlín mantuvo una expresión serena al susurrarle. –Ya no está esperando por mí. Yo mismo me encargue de eso...—confesó, soltando un suspiro suave antes de tomar nuevamente su emparedado, para decirle con esa desagradable sonrisa galán nuevamente en sus labios— Ahora si me disculpas, necesitó llamar a mi adorada Ariadna para que me dé de comer.— dijo burlón levantándose de su asiento para encaminarse a la puerta, pasando por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—Berlín...— lo llamó suavemente ella notando cómo se detenía con la puerta abierta girándose para mirarla con una ceja en alto. —Si esa persona es tal y cómo me la describiste. Tan idéntico a ti. ¡Definitivamente eres un narcisista de mierda, cómo para enamorarte de ella!— exclamó divertida, notando cómo él la observaba con sus ojos abiertos un poco producto de la sorpresa, antes de soltar una carcajada completamente divertido.

—Quizás— le susurró, sosteniendo la puerta caballerosamente para que ella cruzara con un paso firme— Pero debes admitir querida compañera de atracó y actual jefa. Que tengo un gusto con clase— soltó arrogantemente, escuchándola reír con más ganas antes de retirarse.

Había pasado tanto tiempo de esa conversación, pero Nairobi lo supo.

Lo supo desde el primer momento en que vio a ese tipo parado elegantemente con el mentón en alto, al lado del Profesor.

—Mi nombre es Palermo— había dicho con un característico acento argentino con el que ella y Helsinki, estaban tan familiarizados luego de haber vivido casi un año en ese país. Pero con un tono arrogante y confiado, que definitivamente no le dejaban dudas.

Lo dedujo tan fácilmente. Berlín, se estaba refiriendo a él, cuando le comentó sobre esa misteriosa persona, que había dejado atrás.

Sin embargo, ella jamás se lo diría. El tipo era demasiado desagradable y misógino, además recién lo conocía, cómo para que ella tuviera esa muestra de intimidad con él. Además, Berlín jamás le hubiese permitido que ella se lo dijera.

Era un secreto.

Un secreto que un difunto, que al final había llegado a considerar su familia, le había regalado.


	2. Tan dominante

—Tal cómo os presente, él es Palermo— dijo el Profesor frente a la clase, con ese sujeto parado elegantemente a su lado con ambas brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho. Alzando su mentón con una sonrisa arrogante, el tipo sonrió ladeadamente dándole una mirada de reojo al profesor, arrogante. Un gesto que Nairobi, encontró tan malditamente familiar. Y eso no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas que desde que lo conoció, no habían dejado de hacer "Tukutukutu" en su cabeza. –Él va a ser el líder y encargado de todo, una vez adentró— aseguró el Profesor, alzando un poco sus gruesas gafas empujándolas por su tabique de manera nerviosa.

—¿Por qué él? No lo conocemos— siempre rebelde, Tokio no dudo ni un momento en hacer notar su punto de vista. Mirando con el ceño fruncido al frente, su amiga no dudó en apretar sus carnosos labios en una mueca arisca.

Nairobi, sin quererlo hacer sonrió ladeadamente llevándose ese elegante bolígrafo que había sacado de uno de esos lujosos cajones, sin pedir permiso, seguramente, propiedad del antiguo dueño de esa habitación, a su boca. Mordisqueándolo. Mirando interesada, analizó cada gesto del tipo frente a ellos.

Y grande fue su sorpresa, al notar que lejos de borrar esa sonrisa pedante y confiada de su rostro ante la disconformidad de alguien de la banda, Palermo se acercó hacia a ella con un paso lento. Calmado. Como un peligroso felino, que se acercaba a su presa. O bien, eso pareció desde la mirada de Nairobi que contadas veces había sido testigo de una sensación similar, frente a Berlín.

Palermo, ciertamente compartía muchas cosas con Berlín en su manera de vestir y de expresarse, esos modales de señorito formal definitivamente se le notaban a ambos a distancia. Sin embargo, tambien eran diferentes, lo reconocía. Pero en esa ocasión, por alguna razón se encontró comparándolos de esa metafórica manera. Dos peligrosas panteras negras, que no dudaban en hacerse notar sobre su entorno cómo lo que eran. Seres poderosos, imponentes.

—Vos sos Tokio...¿No?— escucharon que le ronroneo contra su rostro, de manera lenta. Peligroso. Y Nairobi, notó desde su lugar cómo tanto Denver como Estocolmo, borraron sus leves sonrisas para mirar con atención. Atentos y ciertamente inquietos. Si, ellos definitivamente habían notado lo mismo que ella.— Mira, querida. Yo te voy a explicar porque voy a estar a cargo de todo esto— arrogante, él no dejó de mostrar esa sonrisa descarada. Superior, como si todos en esa sala no merecieran ni un mínimo de respeto, como si fueran inferiores de alguna o otra manera a él. Elegantemente, su voz sonó como la de un poeta intelectual al decir—Primero, porque yo fui uno de los encargados de hacer este plan. Y segundo...—Nairobi por un momento, se permitió darle una mirada al Profesor. La curiosidad la pudo, al percatarse rotundamente de la expresión completamente nerviosa que tenía sobre sus fracciones. ¿Era acaso eso miedo? No, ella conocía perfectamente el rostro del miedo. Y el Profesor, no parecía tener miedo. Mejor dicho, estaba precavido, atentó a cualquier oportunidad, por si debía intervenir. Volviendo su mirada a la conversación, ella notó como Palermo miraba fijamente los ojos de su amiga, con completa seriedad. Mientras que con una voz que sonó demasiado fría para el tonó burlón y cordial con el que se había expresado hasta el momento, le dijo sin pestañear— No se me canta las pelotas poner una boludita cómo vos a cargo. Que al fin y al cabo, es la principal razón porque ahora todos en esta habitación nos estamos jugando el culo...

—Palermo— dijo el Profesor, con un tonó secó y firme, en una muestra de un tono de regaño. Sin embargo, Palermo mirándolo de abajó hacia arriba, volvió la mirada firmemente hacia Tokio.

—Un pajarito me contó que vos fuiste la pendeja tarada, que buscó jugar a la ruleta rusa con Berlín— alzando un poco más cerca su rostro, para mirarla cara a cara. Su voz sonó ronca y cortante al susurrarle con un tono áspero—Conmigo no te conviene, ni siquiera pensar en hacer eso. Porque debo decirte que soy demasiado bueno para jugar ese jueguito tuyo de la ruleta rusa, siempre ganó— escupió egocéntricamente, sonriendo dichoso al ver como Tokio fruncía mucho más el ceño al escucharlo. Odiaba ser desafiada y eso Nairobi lo sabía mejor que nadie— Además, yo estoy dispuesto a sacarte de una patada en el culo de ahí adentro. ¿Me escuchaste?—apartándose de ella, se retiró a su asiento ignorando la mirada asesina que fulminaba su espalda y ciertamente, la mirada sorprendida de todos. Él agregó con tonó ciertamente divertido, cínico— Y yo no te voy a tirar afuera toda atada para que te atrape la policía. Conmigo vas a salir, si. Pero dentro de una bolsa de basura demasiado fría como para que puedas intentar hacer ese truquito pelotudo de la moto, matando a unos de tus compañeros, de nuevo...— escupió, desplomándose en su asiento, para alzar su mentón en alto sin borrar su sonrisa desagradable.

Alzando una ceja incrédula, Nairobi no pudo hacer más que sonreír incrédula.

—¡Hey, gilipollas!¿Quién mierda te...—había empezado a gritar Denver, completamente indignado.

—¡Denver!—protestó el Profesor, negando en silencio.

Siendo muy clara su señal. No debían decir nada.

Ese tipo no era alguien común y corriente, con el cual se podía jugar el juego de quién la tenía más larga. Y Nairobi no necesito más explicación, que esa.

Si esa persona fue tan allegada a Berlín en el pasado, cómo para que ese desgraciado lo considerar digno de su respeto. De su apreció. No era alguien que te pudieras meter sin tener un plan en mente para enfrentarlo.

Girándose levemente para mirarlo al final de la fila de pupitres, sonrió levemente al notarlo mirar con sádica crueldad, el aspecto deplorable de enojo con el cual Denver se removía en su silla inquieto.

Volviendo esa exótica mirada azul hacia ella al sentirse observado, ese descarado tuvo la simpleza de alzar un burlonamente sus labios para lanzarle un beso silencioso. ¡Sacándole de quicio!

Volviéndose nuevamente al frente, soltó un suspiro pesado, sin eliminar su sonrisa.

Dios...Era tan insoportable cómo Berlín.


	3. Tan egocéntrica

Pasando sus manos por esas sedosas cortinas que decoraban el lugar, ella disfruto por un momento el tenue aroma del aire calando por ese enorme pasillo con aroma a vela. Era un lugar mágico, cubierto de obras de artes robadas, que parecían fácilmente reencarnar las épocas pasadas que ese monasterio había pasado.

Por un momento se vio en otra época, en otra vida. Viviendo la vida de una honorable madre medieval que tenía cómo única obligación cuidar a su hijo, en ese lugar sacado del tiempo mismo. Sin embargo, el solo pensamiento le ocasionó una risita divertida. No, definitivamente ella no podría ser jamás una honorable madre que vivía en una casona tan bonita como esa. Primero, porque en su puta vida pasada tendría el dinero suficiente como para costarse semejante mansión. Y segundo, porque estaba por completo segura de que su lugar no era estar encerrada en esas cuatro paredes cómo una dulce damisela, que espera a que su marido vuelva a casa con nuevas riquezas. No, ella sería la dueña legítima de ese lugar si debía vivir ahí. Sin depender, de ningún puto hombre sea la época que sea.

Dejando un pequeño adorno de oro, que sostenía en sus manos de manera distraída. Le dio una mirada hacia la puerta del baño, con la luz todavía encendida, dejando sus fantasías de lado.

Era tarde, todos estaban cansados por el largo viaje que les llevó llegar a ese lugar. Ella incluso, podría asegurar que apenas vuelva a poner su cabeza sobre la almohada se dormiría cómo un tronco. Pero Helsinki, le había pedido de favor que lo acompañe al baño que deseaba tomarse una ducha antes de acostarse.

Su enorme osito tierno, apenas había caído la noche en ese lugar, le había asegurado en susurros que ese sitio le causaba escalofríos. Nairobi, se hubiese reído a carcajadas al escuchar a ese peligrosos soldado de guerra decir eso, sino fuera que sabría que durante su larga estadía allí tendría a su compañero de cuarto, todas las noches despertándola en la madrugada inquieto, mirando los cuartos y cruces que rodeaban la habitación.

"Casa esta, dar miedo", le había dicho con ese tosco español, que tanto le encantaba y había aprendido a adorar. Era su canción de cuna. Aquella voz que por las noches hablaba con ella, se reía con ella, pero sobre todo la calmó, durante un largo año en donde ambos se habían perdido en el mundo, en un país completamente nuevo para ellos.

Y ahí estaba. Esperando a que su Helsinki terminara de bañarse y de hacer el vientre para que ambos volvieran a su cuarto designado. Y pudieran dormir bien, luego de días de ir y venir de país en país.

—¿En qué piensas?— escuchó la voz del profesor, decir en un susurró suave. En el silencio del pasillo, ella se acercó levemente hacia ese pasillo que encaminaba hacia esa improvisada aula donde el cuadro de Berlín decoraba, parado a un lado de esa maqueta de papel.

Mirando un poco, ayudada por esas sombras que le brindaba ese lugar, observó con atención cómo tanto el Profesor cómo ese tipo llamado Palermo, se sentaban ambos cómodamente en dos asientos victorianos.   
Alzando una ceja curiosa, Nairobi torció sus labios en una risa algo divertida, al notar cómo este último, entre sus manos sostenía un simpático muñequito de delfín.

—En muchas cosas...—soltando un suspiró, Palermo dejó ese muñeco a un lado para mirar al Profesor con una sonrisa algo extraña. Ella jamás hubiera sabido que él tenía esa mueca en su rostro y esos ojos tan cristalinos, si no hubiera estado todas las luces de esa habitación a su favor. Brindándole, la mirada de un humano. Un melancólico humano, que nada tenía de relación con el demonio dominante y fuerte que se había impuesto ese día ante Tokio, asegurándole a que era mejor doblegarse que contradecirle. –La última vez que estuve en este sitio, fue con tu hermano. Un tiempo antes de que él se fuera hacia España para ayudarte...—soltó en forma distraída, dándole un largo y lento tragó a su copa de vino. Mirando las velas sobre la mesa, ignorando por completo la mueca ciertamente melancólica que pasó por el rostro del Profesor.

—Sabes muy bien que este lugar es tanto tuyo cómo de Andrés, ambos lo compraron juntos. Lo crearon juntos. No debiste irte...—susurró el Profesor, mirándolo fijamente con culpa y cierta angustia empapando su garganta.

Y por primera vez, Nairobi pudo ver cómo una sonrisa completamente sincera se posaba sobre los labios de Palermo. Cálidamente, cómo el tacto de un comprensivo hermano mayor, Palermo posó su mano sobre el hombro del Profesor para llevarla hasta su mejilla en una caricia fraternal. Comprensiva.

—No, mi hogar ya no era este.— murmuró con una sonrisa suave. Intimo, creado por todo lo vivido con el sujeto frente a él.

—Palermo, yo...Lo siento tanto, no debí...—trató de decir el Profesor con rapidez, con arrepentimiento nato. Que Nairobi conocía muy bien. Era culpa, mezclada por la más profunda tristeza de perder a alguien importante para él.

Posando un dedo sobre sus labios, Palermo lo calló rápidamente negando con la cabeza, sin desvanecer esa cálida sonrisa.— Te lo dije, no fue tu culpa— susurró, con suavidad. Consolándolo, de una manera tan tranquila y familiar, que Nairobi se sintió tan sorprendida de escuchar. Esa intimidad, ese vinculo entre ellos dos parecía tan cercano, tan sufrido— Tu hermano jamás permitiría que tú lo dejaras de lado en este plan, que te pusieras en peligro. Lo sé. Te amaba tanto cómo yo lo amaba a él...—Estaban hablando de Berlín, el mismo Berlín que a último momento la dejó para encaminarse a una muerte segura. El mismo Berlín que le había dado tiempo para huir, escapar. Apretando sus labios con fuerza, ella por un momento reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con acosarla. Tragando el nudo que molestaba en su garganta, bajo la cabeza en silencio.

—Él amaba al plan. Pero también te quería a ti...—escucho que el Profesor había dicho en un susurro, recibiendo nada más que una sonrisa algo triste.

—Lo sé. Pero amaba mucho más tu plan que al mío— soltó con cierta diversión, rodeándolo en un abrazó suave. Brindándole una muestra de confort, de apoyó, que Nairobi pensaba que en estos momentos era lo que más necesitaba el Profesor. Plantando su frente contra la del Profesor, ambos cerraron sus ojos, sumergiéndose en un silencio respetuoso.

Respetuosos por los recuerdos. Respetuosos por el antiguo habitante de ese lugar que desde un rincón los observaba representado en una pintura de oleo. Respetuosos por lo que estaban por llevar a cabo. Pero sobre todo, Respetuosos por la más cruda tristeza que representaba la pérdida de un ser querido.

Eso era algo tan triste. Palermo y Berlín, habían tenido algo mucho más que una amistad tan trágica y extraña cómo la que ella pensaba. Sin embargo, ella daba por jugado completamente de que ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de lo mucho que se habían perdido mutuamente.

—Aunque tenes que reconocer que mi plan estaba mucho mejor, que el tuyo— dijo egocéntricamente, sacándole de esa manera una sonrisa divertida al profesor que él no tardo en contestar. Antes de apartarse de su lado y servirse un poco más de vino— Ahora...Hablemos que tenemos que hacer con esta cosita bonita— susurró, encaminándose hacia una jaula cubierta por una sabana pálida, para meter un pequeño trocito de comida por entremedio de los barrotes— Te tengo que ser sincero...Esta ratita me ha caído muchísimo mejor hasta el momento que todo tu grupito de pelotudos—Le dijo soltando una carcajada, al ver cómo el Profesor rodaba sus ojos de manera exasperada.

—No es una rata, Palermo. Es un hurón— Nairobi escuchó que el Profesor protestaba antes de acercarse a su lado para admirar al pequeño animalito en esa jaula— Su nombre es Sofía— ronroneó, de manera cariñosa pasando sus dedos sobre los finos barrotes de la jaula.

—Bueno...¡Sofía, cuídate por el amor de Dios, de Marsella!¡Qué bastante cara de rarito tiene!— exclamó, antes de volverse a sentar para estirar sus largas piernas sobre la mesa donde reposaba las copas de vinos.

—No es rarito, es calladito. Además, es un respetuoso veterano de guerra que...— explicaba formar y respetuosamente el Profesor cómo siempre.

—¡Si, si! Pero eso no me interesa, mientras que me obedezca y no me joda mucho las pelotas. Por mi puede ser lo que se le venga en gana— soltó egocéntrico. Sirviéndose otro poco de vino.

Si, definitivamente era un egocéntrico.

—Nairobi— escuchó la voz de Helsinki llamándola de la puerta del baño a varios metros de distancia, en un susurró bajito. Separándose de las cortinas rojizas en donde estaba apoyada, ella se abrigó un poco más con la abrigada bata que había tomado antes de levantarse de la cama.

Acercándose hacía la puerta, sonrió con dulzura al notarlo allí parado como un pequeño niño grande que esperaba a su madre. Con una simpática bata celeste con ositos, que ella le había regalado una vez que paseaban por un recorrido turístico en Argentina, y una chillona toalla rosa propiedad de ella rodeando su afeitada cabeza. Él giró rápidamente su cabeza, para mirarla con esos enormes ojos azules. Contentó.

—¿Y?¿Cómo estuvo tu baño, mi amor?¿Te encontraste a Cristo mirando tu pichula?— comentó divertida, acercándose para apagar la luz del baño y abrir la puerta para que el vapor de la ducha saliera de la habitación mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

—Agua muy fresca. ¡Cálida!— lo escuchó comentar con una risita suave y ronca a la vez. –Perdón por hacerte esperar...La próxima, yo te acompañare— prometió con su español algo torpe, pero lo suficientemente serió cómo para asegurarle que lo haría.

Soltando una carcajada divertida, Nairobi no hizo más que alzar una ceja en alto para mirarlo a medida que entraban a su cuarto compartido— ¿Por qué no dices que no quieres estar solo, mi amor?¡Te prometo que nadie lo sabrá!— sonrió, al notarlo mirarla con una risita traviesa. Lo había pillado. Por más que su tamaño daba miedo, su Helsinki no era más que un enorme osito miedoso.

Recostándose en su cama, ella miró por un momento el techo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Con que ese lugar había sido comprado por Berlín y Palermo. Bueno eso era algo que definitivamente la había dejado sorprendida.

Una persona tan egocéntrica...

De pronto, escuchó la voz de Berlín en su cabeza al cerrar sus ojos con calma. Si, definitivamente Palermo era alguien egocéntrico. Pero de una manera que a pesar de odiarla, le llamaba la atención.

Curiosidad, simple curiosidad. Era lo que sentía en esos momentos por ese sujeto.


	4. Tan inteligente

Mirando fijamente los planos frente a ella, frunció el ceño con fuerza al no poder distinguir en qué consistía ese dato anotado a un lado. ¿Eso era la presión en la cual la capsula iba a estar expuesta en la bóveda ?¿O era los segundos que les tendría que tomar el soldarla a la puerta? Chasqueando su lengua con rudeza, revolvió sus cabellos con estrés mientras mordisqueaba el capullo de ese bolígrafo, con el cual estaba tratando de comparar ese plano con los datos que tenía anotados en su libreta. Manoseando un poco sus anillos de manera estresada, trató de calmarse.

El Profesor, le había dado a cada uno una tarea en específica esa tarde. Y la de ella, estaba junto a ese tipo llamado Bogotá. Ambos debían estudiar por completo de pies a cabeza, esa capsula que ya se encontraba siendo construida en algún lugar del mundo por parte del Profesor.

Mirando de reojo a su compañero de trabajo, lo vio comparar entre sus manos dos pares de materiales de acero. Posibles metales que se podrían encontrar dentro de esa bóveda, que ese soldador debía derribar para continuar con el plan. Concentrado en su deber, él hizo un par de anotaciones en un gastado cuaderno, cubierto de rayones, sin prestarle atención.

¡Demonios! Cuanto hubiera deseado que el Profesor estuviera aquí. Por lo menos, con eso podría sacarse de esa duda, que la tenía más confundida que lo usual. Rascando su cabeza con el bolígrafo, llevó su olvidado cigarro del cenicero a su boca para darle una calada relajante. Necesitaba nicotina, para pensar. Para que su cansada mente que no había dejado de trabajar desde las ocho de la mañana cuando el Profesor los despertó para desayunar, se aclarará.

—Buenas tardes, mis queridos compañeros— hablo una voz ronca, entrando en la habitación con una caminata pastosa y relajada. Nairobi y Bogotá alzaron su cabeza para verlo entrar con un vaso de vino en sus manos.

—¿No es muy temprano para andar con eso en la mano?— dijo ella divertida, notando cómo él sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo, le tendía su vaso medio lleno hacia ella para que lo tomara.

Encaminándose hacia un mueble cercano a ellos, él pareció buscar un poco entre un par de papeles viejos cubiertos de telarañas, como si supiera perfectamente dónde se encontraba lo que buscaba, él sonrió ladeadamente estirándose un poco. Antes de alzar una sucia botella de vino cubierta de polvo y tierra, producto de los años que seguramente se encontraba allí escondida. Tomando dos vasos más del mismo mueble, le tendió uno a Bogotá junto con la botella.

—Vaya...¿Y esto?— preguntó Bogotá leyendo la etiqueta del vino con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de par a par en su cara. Acercándose un poco más hacia él, ella leyó la blanca etiqueta con una sonrisa. "Egon Muller Scharzhofberger Riesling Trockenbeerenauslese, Mosela, Alemania". Se escribía en una caligrafía elegante sobre una etiqueta blanca.

—Ni siquiera puedo leerlo correctamente.—comentó ella divertida, mirando fijamente cómo esa pesada mano curtida y cubierta de cicatrices de quemadura, producto de las soldaduras de años, limpiaba el polvo de la botella antes de servirla sobre los dos vasos vacíos sobre la mesa.

—Es un vino muy caro...Jamás pensé que pudiera tener la posibilidad de probarlo— soltó Bogotá, tomando su vaso para arrojar lejos las pocas gotas de vino tinto que aún quedaban en él. Entregándole uno de los vasos nuevos a Nairobi, él se sirvió sobre el vaso usado, para llevarlo rápidamente a sus labios.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado, tío?— dijo ella con una sonrisa, al distinguir el pintoresco y fuerte sabor de un viejo vino. Era llamativo. Un pintoresco vino blanco, con aroma delicioso que fácilmente disgusto contra sus pupilas con pastoso gusto a nicotina producto de su cigarro.

—Berlín me lo trajo una vez. –le confesó, dándole un sorbo a su vaso, antes de acercar los planos que Nairobi tenía frente a ella, para darles una leída con una mirada concentrada— Me lo regaló, junto con otros más que no recuerdo dónde los metí. Una mitad nos la tomamos, pero la otra deben estar escondidos, alrededor de esta casa. ¡Para vos, Bogotá! Que yo sé cuánto te gustan— río divertido, acompañado del hombre a su lado que simplemente alzó su vaso en alto cómo respuesta— ¿Pudiste resolver esto, Nairobi?— preguntó con tranquilidad, señalando el mismo jodido dato que la había tenido todo este tiempo con su culo pegado a la silla.

—¡Joder!¡Ese jodido dato me ha tenido toda la maldita mañana aquí, coño!— gruñó, parándose de su asiento para acercarse un poco más hacía el asiento a su lado y leer juntos ese boceto bien dibujado a lápiz. –Mira, mira. Tú eres el ingeniero aquí ¿No?—viéndolo asentir con una sonrisita arrogante, ella lo vio tomar un lápiz para sostenerlo contra sus dedos— ¿A cuántos grados debe estar los hornos para fundirlos definitivamente? La presión que debe estar la capsula, lo he comprendido. ¿Pero qué significa este jodido número que se encuentra aquí? En ocasiones el Profesor tiene una letra de mierda— escupió, sacándole una carcajada divertida.

Tomando su lápiz, él paso delicadamente su punta por alrededor del número para redondearlo con firmeza.

—Este numerito que vez acá, mi querida Nairobi. Son los grados que tienen que tener si o si los hornos para lograr el punto de fusión del oro. –anotando un par de datos rápidamente sobre otro papel, él comenzó a explicar cada concepto de ese colorido boceto uno por uno, con una explicación perfectamente detallada a un lado, para que ella comprendiera en todo momento qué era lo que debía hacer con cada parte de esa máquina y sus diferentes componentes— Es química básica, pero para este plan, debemos jugar un poco con ella, para lograr que el oro se solidifique en pequeñas pepitas de oro, del tamaño de granos de arroz...—Nairobi abrió sus ojos sorprendida al leer detenidamente cada uno de esos datos que él colocaba en un fluido y sencillo lenguaje, explicando a la perfección cada detalle, cada sistema. Tan fácilmente. Con ninguna de esas palabras difíciles que el Profesor tendía a usar en cada uno de sus planes. En donde ella debía consultarle más de una vez cómo proseguir al verse enfrentada a alguna palabra irreconocible dentro de su diccionario.

Palermo seguía hablando, explicando fácilmente con esa voz aterciopelada y ronca que tendía a tener en las clases cuando acompañaba en frente de todos al Profesor. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para contestar a cada duda que ella tenía, no con palabras difíciles y poco claras, sino con la más completa soltura, como si estuviera hablando del mismísimo clima. Mientras que pasó a pasó, esa pequeña libreta que Nairobi tenía para sus apuntes, se iba llenando de su letra elegante y refinada. En una explicación que fácilmente solamente le debía dar una sola leída antes de poder aprendérsela de memoria.

¡Joder! La madre que lo pario...¡El tipo definitivamente era un cerebrito, tanto o más que el Profesor!

Una persona tan inteligente...

¡Su puta madre! Ahora entendía porque ese sujeto tenía tan fascinado a alguien tan raro y narcisista, cómo lo era Berlín.

Sin embargo, ella fiel a su propia palabra. Guardo silencio. Escuchándolo.

Escuchándolo e imaginándose, cuantas veces Berlín también se sentó a su lado tal y cómo ella misma se encontraba ahora. Fascinado, completamente atento a cada palabra que él le estaba diciendo, compartiendo un caro vino que él mismo se había encargado de traerle del culo del mundo, solo para ese tipo. Para Palermo.

Para la persona tan importante para Berlín, cómo para recordarla con esa sonrisa tan melancólica y distraída en sus labios.

Pero sobre todo, para la persona que ella lentamente comenzaba a formar en base a pistas dichas al azar y que ahora se estaban materializando ante ella, frente a un rostro de ojos azules con sonrisa arrogantemente soberbia. Esa persona, estaba perdiendo el anonimato que ocultaba una careta en forma de Dalí, en el recuerdo de un compañero. En el relato dicho por alguien del pasado, sin pensar en ningún momento que ella podría encontrarse con esa persona y establecer los cabos sueltos.


	5. Tan brillante

Mirando la maqueta de cristal frente a ella, jugueteó un poco con ese pequeño muñequito de buzo que tenía entre sus manos. Frente a ella, Estocolmo y Denver miraban esa maqueta de papel con cierta fascinación. Estaba tan bien hecha, con cada detalle bien estructurado, definitivamente estaba hecha para una exposición formal o ciertamente para lucirse en un museo.

Y esa forma de sacar el oro, tan astuta y brillante, definitivamente era un punto a favor para acompañar todo ese retorcido plan que tenían en mente. Sin duda, se notaba a grandes rasgos, el trabajo de alguien tan calculador cómo Berlín en todo esto.

A su lado, en cambio el Profesor se paraba mirando pensativamente la estructura de vidrio donde uno de esos muñequitos de buzos y uno que simulaba ser el gobernador, se encontraban parados dramáticamente uno frente al otro. Masajeando su barba con su mano, el hombre a su lado parecía pensativo. Como si millones de datos todavía se le pasaran por la cabeza creando diversas posibilidades, oportunidades, elementos que ellos pudieran usar a su favor. Todo.

Los demás, habían decidido abandonar la sala, para marchar a sus habitaciones o por algo para merendar. La tarde había caído y con ella, un largo día en donde ellos habían tenido que posar sus sensuales culos sobre esos pupitres esparcidos por la sala de estar.

—Oiga...¡Pero esto no parece ser hecho por un novato, si hasta parece que tiene hasta los inodoros de los baños para cagar y todo!—río Denver, con esa típica risa suya, siendo acompañado por su esposa. Levantando la mirada al Profesor, ambos vieron cómo su mirada dejaba de lado la maqueta frente a él, para mirar hacia aquella estructura blanca.

—¿La hizo usted Profesor?¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó hacerla?— preguntó con respeto Estocolmo, sin abandonar su sonrisa simpatía.

Nairobi, allí parada. Alzó una ceja levemente al notar cómo un suspiro escapaba en una respiración lenta del Profesor, antes de acercarse hacia la maqueta de blanco y sacar la coraza externa que tenía, para mostrar su interior. Ella, acercándose a su lado, analizó con la misma emoción que sus compañeros, ese lugar. En efecto, Denver tenía razón, tenía todo. Cada escalón, ventanas, habitación, ascensores y entradas, se representaba en ese lugar con una precisión casi demente.

—¡Wow!— soltó Denver, admirándola.

—Es hermosa— susurró Estocolmo, y ella no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con ella.

Ese trabajo, era un trabajo brillante. Hecho con una precisión y delicadeza, que definitivamente merecía ser protegido por esa sábana blanca que siempre cubría esa maqueta para que no se llenara de polvo. Acercando su dedo delicadamente a una de las paredes, ella le dio un suave golpecito con su uña, notando su firmeza. Parecía estar hecha con papel, si, pero afirmada con una especie de yeso que hacían a la maqueta fuerte. Definitivamente era una pieza de arte.

—No la hice yo— confesó el Profesor, llamando la atención de los tres. Solo existían a alguien lo suficientemente capaz, de hacer semejante pieza, con tantos detalles. Y ese era el Profesor, por lo que curiosos, alzaron una ceja con interés. –Palermo la hizo. Hace años— les soltó, mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados, al decirlo. ¿Ese tipo tan extrovertido y altanero, había sido capaz de hacer aquella pieza de arte?—Él también fue el que pensó la forma de sacar el oro—señaló con su mentón a la maqueta de cristal que ella anteriormente estaba mirando.

¡Jesús Cristo! Con que todo eso de la capsula y la bóveda, no habían sido pensados por Berlín.

—Entonces...¿No fue Berlín?— se atrevió a preguntar ella con curiosidad, mirándolo incrédula.

Con una mirada algo nerviosa, el Profesor subió sus gafas por su respingada nariz agregando— Efectivamente, Berlín fue una de las mentes detrás de todo este plan. Pero él que se encargo de hacer todo esto y de pensar la manera de sacar el oro de esa manera, sin morir ahogados o bajo la presión del agua, fue Palermo.— alzando su mentón sorprendida, ella sonrió con cierta mueca incrédula.

Brillante. Definitivamente, ese gilipolla misógino y desagradable, era brillante como para pensar todo con semejante precisión e ingenió.

Una persona tan brillante...

Nuevamente la voz de Berlín la acosaba en su cabeza, haciéndola establecer otra pieza. Otra pieza, en ese rompe cabezas, que se había convertido esa figura. Esa entidad que estuvo detrás de todo esto siendo un igual, con alguien tan hijo de puta cómo lo era Berlín.

Otro tiburón, en un estanque de pequeños pescaditos que se dedicaban al robo. Que casualmente no le importaba compartirlo con un compañero igual de peligroso e inteligente que él.

—Profesor...—lo llamó sin pensar, de manera distraída.— ¿Él fue el que ayudo también a Berlín a robar esos diamantes?—preguntó, con sus ojos fijamente en la expresión sería que tenía el Profesor en esos momentos. No quería revelar información, más que la necesaria, se le notaba.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa, al notar cómo el Profesor luego de unos momentos de bajar la mirada al suelo o de dirigirla a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su cara, la alzó para susurrar por lo bajo— En parte, yo los ayude un poco— dijo con completa humildad— Pero él y Berlín hicieron todo el trabajo. Lo pensaron juntos. Él fue su compañero en ese atracó de los diamantes, también...—cerrando sus ojos en un pestañeo pesado, Nairobi asintió con una sonrisa leve. Sorprendida e incrédula.

¡Hostia puta!¡El cabrón definitivamente era más de una actitud hostil y altanera!

Era brillante.


	6. Tan intelectual

Disgustando la frescura del agua de la botella en su mano, pasar por su garganta, soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, pasando perezosamente sus pies por esas baldosas cubiertas de cera. Era tarde, pero la necesidad de orinar y la sed por un poco de agua, la había obligado a su cuerpo a salir, del refugio cálido que representaban las sabanas de su cama.

Fue una verdadera fortuna que Helsinki no se hubiera despertado al escucharla reincorporarse, de otro modo, lo tendría a su espalda caminando rápido, mirando hacia todos los alrededores ante el menor ruido. ¡Definitivamente no había ayudado para nada esa ridícula historia de Bogotá contada en el almuerzo, en donde aseguró ver correr a una niña en los pasillos una noche!

Niña o fantasma. ¡Sus cojones! Ella podría mil veces asegurar de que el tipo estaba demasiado borracho, cómo para distinguir sus propios huevos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso. El propio profesor había sugerido mantener las luces de los pasillos prendidos por una cuestión de "seguridad física", por si alguno decidía levantarse a media noche y sin quererlo hacer se tropezara con alguno de los muebles.

Nairobi, no necesitó disimular su risa ante el Profesor, la Detective Lisboa fue lo suficientemente clara al alzar una ceja frente a todos, mirándolo incrédula. ¡Sip, al Profesor también lo acojonaba ese lugar, por más que se la diera de cerebrito lógico y racional! Y mucho más, cuando Palermo con una mueca serena y tranquila, había asegurado que en ese lugar, él con Berlín habían visto a una especie de monje trasparente, recorrer los corredores o aseguraba sentirse observados desde lo lejos, por las noches. ¡Su puta madre! E incluso ella ante eso, se sintió un poco supersticiosa. Pero su sentimiento de intranquilidad, no era nada comparado con Denver que con todo el descaró del mundo y su voz temblorosa, llevó una botella de refrescó vacía a su habitación, solo para "precaución" por si a la noche se le antojara orinar. ¡Dios! Eran tan asquerosos.

Alzando su mirada un poco, se detuvo por un momento ante una puerta que definitivamente le había llamado la atención.

El Profesor, había sido el encargado de asignarle a cada uno de ellos uno de los cuartos de ese lugar. Cubierto de habitaciones, era un lugar grande, que fácilmente pudieron sentirse cómodos ante las atenciones que tenían las remodelaciones que Berlín le había hecho. Entre ellos, una enorme cocina y varios baños que ellos podían disponer para asearse y hacer sus necesidades, sin estar discutiendo por las duchas o el retrete, cómo había sucedido en la otra residencia que habían convivido.

Sin embargo, ella no le había pasado por alto que ese cuarto, con dos pares de enormes puertas de roble con elegantes detalles en sus picaportes y su tallado, había permanecido cerrado todo el tiempo. Ni el Profesor, ni Palermo, habían elegido dormir allí. Y eso, ella lo notó.

Vacilando por un momento, miró hacia sus lados para distinguir la figura de alguno de sus compañeros. Al verse sola, apretó sus labios con fuerza. Esa sería una única oportunidad que tendría. Difícilmente en una casa tan grande como esa, se veía completamente sola con una libertad como esa.

Llevando su mano desnuda por completo de sus anillos y brazaletes, que ahora descansaban en su mesa de luz, abrió el picaporte con lentitud. Haciendo lo imposible para que esas ruidosas bisagras viejas no sonaran tanto y la delataran con el Profesor, o con algún otro sonámbulo que había decidió tomar coraje para levantarse por algo. Entró con su ceño fruncido.

Buscando una de esas lámparas que decoraban todas las habitaciones, prendió una que se encontraba cerca de la puerta con rapidez. De inmediato, las partículas de polvo levitaron en el aire, al ritmo en que su irritada nariz comenzaba a picar al aspirarlas, sin querer.

El lugar era un cuarto. El más enorme y bonito cuarto de toda la casa, con muebles enormes y antiguos con aspecto bien cuidados, cómo también elegantes, con pesadas cortinas que se alzaban desde el techo hacia el suelo, dando la luz de la luna a una cómoda cama matrimonial que con sus sabanas blancas parecía ser sacada de un tétrico cuento de Drácula. Nairobi vaciló por unos segundos, antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda para recorrer la habitación en silencio. 

Ese cuarto olía a tierra, a polvo, pero con un pintoresco aroma dulzón que parecía encerrado en esas cuatro paredes. Ella lo encontró familiar, era un perfume fuerte, demasiado adherido a las sabanas y el entorno cómo para desvanecerse a pesar de los años. De pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, al girar a un lado y distinguir unos múltiples trajes colgados en el interior de un armario abierto. Tragando con rudeza el nudo amargo de la tristeza que comenzaba a ahogar su garganta, ella apretó sus labios, delineándolos con su propia lengua de manera inconsciente.

Era la habitación de Berlín.

Acercándose hacia uno de esos fríos trajes colgados, ella tocó su tela con cuidado llevándosela a sus labios por un momento. Aspirando su aroma, aspirando el dulzón de esa cara colonia calando sus fosas nasales, dándole un alivió que ella no sabía que necesitaba. Con sus ojos lagrimosos y ardientes, ella mordisqueó su labio para reprimir el sollozo suave que quería escapar de su boca.

No era momento para ser una sentimental, para sentir esa nostalgia y añoranza de un ser querido perdido. Una persona que a pesar de sus desacuerdos, sus peleas, se había convertido en una persona tan importante para ella a medida que su memoria la iba idealizando cómo lo que era: familia.

Abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, apartó ese traje de su cara para mirar hacia debajo de ese armario oscuro. La sorpresa, se dibujo en sus fracciones al notar como algo parecía estar completamente cubierto por debajo de esa ropa. Con lentitud, casi con sus largos y delgados dedos temblorosos, ella abrió por completo las puertas para inclinarse levemente hacía aquel objeto cubierto por esa sabana oscura.

Una caja.

Una caja de madera completamente cerrada con un simple candado sin cerrar que colgaba por debajo de la cerradura suelta. Llevándosela a su pecho ella la alzó un momento para balancear su peso sobre sus manos. Era pesada. Se notaba que tenía cosas adentró. Precavidamente, ella le dio una leve mirada a la puerta y se mantuvo un momento en silencio, para distinguir alguna especie de pasos. Nada. Por lo que cargándola con cuidado, se atrevió a dejarse caer sobre esa cama perfectamente hecha.

En su interior no había más que libros. Gastados libros que parecían demasiado antiguos cómo para ser una copia. Alzando uno de ellos, ella parpadeó sorprendida. Era la mejor falsificadora que alguien pudiera tener, de hecho su trabajo en si consistía en controlar la calidad de los productos de esos dos atracos. A ella no se le podía vender una simple y barata copia cómo verdadera, sea el material que sea.

Esos libros, perfectamente guardados. Eran de primera edición.

La calidad de las amarillentas hojas con gastado paso del tiempo, se lo decían. Nairobi, leyó cada título con el ceño fruncido. Estaban en italiano, francés, español e incluso ella pudo asegurar que uno se encontraba en latín. Diversos idiomas se mostraban en esas elegantes tapas duras de cuero e hilo perfectamente trabajados. Científicos, históricos, religiosos, políticos. Múltiples de temas parecían en sus contenidos, por lo que ella torpemente pudo leer en los índices de cada uno. ¡Hostia puta! Esos libros definitivamente podrían valer una fortuna si se buscaba un buen comprador para ellos. Quizás una subasta en algún nido de cerebritos nerd, cómo los que seguramente frecuentaba el Profesor.

¡Berlín, definitivamente debía agradecer que ella ahora fuera millonaria! Porque de otro modo, no dudaría ni un segundo en pasarse por el coño, que eran suyos y no pasaría oportunidad para subastarlos clandestinamente en algún mercado negro. Sonriendo divertida, ante su propio pensamiento. Bajo la mirada para ver al interior de la caja, frunciendo el ceño casi en acto.

¿Un sobre?

Sacándolo para llevarse a su rostro, lo abrió con cuidado para no romper los papeles que se encontraba adentro. Una carta. Una bonita y pequeña carta, escrita por una elegante, estilizada y perfecta caligrafía, nacida de lo que parecía ser una pluma de tinta china. De pronto, ella tuvo el desesperado impulso de sacar los otros papeles para extenderlos contra sus piernas flexionadas sobre la cama.

Dibujos. Medias docenas de dibujos hechos por tinta oscura, se mostraban frente a ella, sacados de lo que parecían ser un cuaderno virgen de hojas secas, vírgenes. Y desde esos dibujos, Palermo le devolvía la mirada desde distintos puntos o posiciones. Algunos, mirando directamente hacia ella con un pequeño lápiz sobre su oreja, o una copa de vino sobre sus labios. Otros, mirando hacia otro lado, cómo si ni siquiera supiera que esos dibujos estaban siendo hechos. Concentrado en hojas al azar o sobre un pizarrón cubierto de cálculos.

Eran dibujos de Berlín. No le quedaban duda, ella en un pasado había sido testigo del talento que tenía ese hombre con sus dedos, al dibujarlos a cada uno de la banda. El estilo y la manera de trazar las líneas eran idénticos.

Abriendo la carta con cuidado, la leyó en silencio. Prácticamente con el aire atorado en sus pulmones, por temor a que si respirara, todo esos objetos frente a ella se desvanecieran en un pestañeo.

"Lo siento, sé que te dije que la distancia era lo mejor. Pero eso no significa que no te entregue este regalo. Yo mejor que nadie sé cuánto te gustan, estas especies de libros. Te quiero, Martín."

Respirando con rudeza, ella ahogó un suspiro en su boca. Para permitir que las lágrimas de completa empatía salieran de sus ojos en silencio. Siempre había sido muy sensible, de hecho, a pesar de que la vida la había hecho una mujer fuerte y decidida, estaban muy conscientes y orgullosa de su feminidad. Su humanidad, consistía en eso. En sentir, en amar, en sentir empatía por cosas bonitas.

Desde su más tierna edad se movía en un mundo de mierda. Completamente sola en un infierno en el cual lentamente caía su vida, se había decidido a si misma a permanecer lo más humana posible que pudiera. Por lo que, eso no quitaba que esas cosas no le afectaran cómo lo haría con simple mujer.

Berlín, jamás había podido enviarle esos libros a la persona que él consideraba tan importante. Sin tener el suficientemente valor cómo para atreverse a enviar ese simple regaló y esa carta, que con el tiempo se encontraba oculta de su dueño original, junto con esos dedicados dibujos, que tanto esmeró parecía haber tenido en su elaboración.

Tanto silencio. Tanto sufrimiento intimo por parte de ambos. Tanta cobardía mutua que habían tenido para afrontar lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo con ellos dos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?¿Por cuántos tiempo esos dos habían mantenido esos fuertes sentimientos ocultos detrás de una relación de compañerismo o amistad?

Mirando el techo con sus ojos completamente irritados y vidriosos, ella soltó un suspiro suave dándose calma. Tranquilizándose. Para de esa forma, comenzar a guardar cada cosa tal como estaba. Cada dibujo, cada hoja cubierta de tinta seca, al igual que cada libró siendo guardado prolijamente en esa caja, tal y cómo estaban. Lo dejaría todo allí, tal como lo encontró. No era su trabajo revelar ese secreto, no era su deber. Eso solo le había correspondido a Berlín, pero la vida fue cruel al no darle el valor necesario para amar. La valentía que se necesitaba, cómo Helsinki le había dicho.

Y a medida, que los iba guardando, ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír levemente al leer cada raro título de esos libros.

Si, definitivamente ese tipo era alguien intelectual.


	7. Tan impulsiva

Estaba encabronada. Definitivamente, si fuera por ella no dudaría en romperle la nariz a ese estúpido gilipollas con la culata de su rifle. ¡La tenía hasta los huevos, con ese apodo nauseabundo que le había puesto! Pero sabía que si se atrevía a golpearlo, traería problemas y el Profesor, le había dicho que la primera regla era no lastimar rehenes. Debía controlarse, templarse. Ese plan no estaba dispuesto para seguir impulso, ni mucho menos para dejarse llevar por tipos desagradables como ese.

El ruido de un fierro ser golpeado con fuerza, le hizo apartar rápidamente de ese tipo que tenía a sus pies para posarlo sobre las escaleras. Parado en la cima de la escalera, Palermo casi completamente ciego los observaba con un bastón en su mano y Denver, sosteniéndolo firmemente de su brazo.

El cabrón se veía muchísimo más imponente y peligroso con ese jodido parche improvisado que le habían hecho. A Nairobi, de pronto, sin pensarlo, le vino la imagen eclipsada de Berlín llegando a su lado para cubrir nuevamente su puesto al mando. Por un momento lo vio, allí mirando con esa soberbia y frialdad, que siempre lo había caracterizado frente a los rehenes. Con esas cortadas a carne viva aún en su piel, Palermo, parecía mucho más peligroso que Berlin, por alguna razón que ella no supo comprender a tiempo. E incluso sus azules ojos, parecían mucho más demoníacos y llamativos con esa irritación rojiza que habían dejado los cristales extraídos de su visión.

—Gandia...¿Verdad?—dijo Palermo con una voz raposa, pero tan fuerte que retumbo en todo ese salón estremeciendo a los rehenes, con su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia donde él pensaba que podría encontrarse ellos. Volviendo la mirada hacia ese guardia, ella se mantuvo inexpresiva. Ella vio como lentamente, a paso completamente calmado y tranquilo, Palermo comenzó a caminar hacia ellos sosteniendo a Denver— Me parece a mí, o percibo cierta negatividad en el ambiente. Vibraciones muy bajas...—Pasando de lado de Estocolmo, Palermo fue claro al ordenar a Denver— Llévame con él, que quiero hablarle...—Nairobi decidió apartarse para darles camino libre, sin embargo, por eso no significo que no pudiera escuchar cómo Palermo en un susurró le decía— Y déjanos solos...—susurró en un ronroneo ronca, sereno. La incomodó por completo.

Esa sensación que sentía no se comparaba en nada a la que sentía por Berlín. Berlín era alguien impredecible, que podía atacar en el momento menos pensado, pero siempre tenía ese toque pintoresco de clama que te ponía precavida a sus ataques tan violentos. Sin embargo, con Palermo, era diferente. Ella sentía una vibración en sus nervios, que no podía darles un significado. Parecía demasiado tranquilo.

—Se encuentra sentadito delante de ti...—escuchó como Denver le susurraba, dejándolo solo para apartarse un par de pasos.

Mirando una leve mirada a los rehenes, ella se giró levemente al escuchar cómo Palermo aspiraba una y otra vez de manera ciertamente burlona— Huele a azufre...—comentó suavemente, en un murmullo claro, con un tono elegante y ciertamente soberbio. Alzando ese improvisado bastón él comenzó a tocar lentamente las piernas de ese guardia con lentitud— No veo muy bien, pero...—viéndolo alzar la punta de ese bastón al rostro de ese guardia, ella frunció su ceño inconscientemente—...estoy desarrollando otros sentidos.— comentó con tranquilidad, acariciando lentamente esa afeitada cabeza.— Y mi intuición me dice que usted no nos respeta— soltó, alzando su mentón con cierto reproche.

—Es lo que tienen los mamarrachos con careta.— escupió Gardia, haciéndola estremecer. Ella apretó sus manos contra su propio rifle, le estaban sudando frio inconscientemente. A medida que veía de reojo a Denver, con cierta preocupación, mojarse los labios inconscientemente. Nairobi no necesito preguntarle, como para saber que lo que estaba sintiendo él, era lo mismo que todos sentían en la banda cuando Berlín, actuaba anteriormente. Impredecible, violento, peligroso— Que no dan respeto...—termino diciendo, con el mentón alzado de altanería, de rebeldía.

La risa entre labios que escapó de la boca de Palermo, helándole el cuerpo— Un pensamiento muy lógico, viniendo de alguien de su escalafón. Pero...Te equivocaste, flaco. Conmigo— dijo con ese acento más notorio que lo usual. —¿O viste mucha televisión?¿Pensás que somos Robin Hood?¿Qué somos adorables peluches con caretas de Dalí?— preguntó burlón, sin disimular su voz fría. Calculadora.

—Lo qué yo creo es que eres un hijo de puta, sudaca, tuerto y maricón— escuchó que dijo Gradia, con gesto arrogante, mirándolo hacía arriba. Nairobi, inconscientemente dio un paso más cerca de ellos mirándolos fijos, al escuchar una risa baja saliendo de Palermo.

Era una sensación, un presentimiento, brindado por días que estuvo muy atenta a alguien tan peligroso como Berlín. Una costumbre, regalada por vivir prácticamente con alguien, cómo lo era su ex compañero.

—Sudaca...—escuchó susurrar a Palermo, moviéndose en su lugar por un momento. Ella levemente, miró a Denver con cierta preocupación en sus ojos, apretando sus labios con fuerza. Precavida, atenta. Al igual que ella, él parecía tan nervioso cómo Estocolmo, que desde lo lejos miraba la situación en silencio— Sudaca, si. Es cierto...—ronroneó suavemente, con una afirmación casi orgullosa. Alzando su bastón en alto él pareció medir un poco el peso en su mano, como si fuese un simple juguete— Pero de escuela Alemana. La de Berlín...—fue lo único que escucho ella decir con cierto cariño y burla, antes de que ese pesado y duro bastón comenzara a golpear el hierro de las paredes y el rostro de ese tipo. Acompañado firmemente por el grito horrorizado de los rehenes que fácilmente Estocolmo trató de calmar. Atónita, ella miró a Denver levemente notándolo incomodo. Había pegado en la estructura a la espalda del guardia, no lo había golpeado. ¿Verdad? Quizás era simplemente para intimidarlo. Pero grande fue sorpresa al verlo nuevamente alzar el bastón y decir con un toque de diversión— ¡Cómo me gustan las piñatas!...— Una y otra vez, esa pesada arma comenzó a caer en el rostro de ese tío. —¡Hijo de puta!— gritó, mientras alzaba una y otra vez el hierro en su mano, importándole muy poco golpear a los demás rehenes a sus lados.

—Palermo...—escapó inconscientemente de sus labios, en un inútil intento de detenerlo. De calmarlo, o mejor dicho, de darse a sí misma el impulso de salir sobre su asombro para actuar. Para detenerlo

—¡Soy el sudaca que vino a repatriar el oro que ustedes saquearon!¡Hijo de puta!— gruñó en un tonó demencial, colérico, pero sobre todo violento. Llevado por sus impulsos, por su ira. Por sus más crudos impulsos violentos que lo hacían ejercer esa violencia cada vez más fuerte sobre ese rostro ya completamente golpeado de Grandia.

Estaba actuando por impulso. Por mero hecho de su ira. Y Nairobi sabía, que si lo permitía Palermo no dudaría en asesinarlo, en molerlo a palos hasta romperle la cabeza. Algo se lo dijo en la manera en la cual bajó de las escaleras, con ese andar tan elegante y pintoresco que parecía recordarle tanto a alguien del pasado.

Y fue en ese momento en que recayó en qué significaba esa sensación que siempre tenía a su alrededor. O recaer en esa frase que había dicho antes de actuar. Berlín y Palermo, les interesaba muy poco si existían bajas en los rehenes o no dudarían en asesinar si era necesario. Contrario al Profesor, ambos eran impredecibles, haciendo lo imposible para llegar a sus objetivos. Y si eso significaba matar a alguien de un tiro en la cabeza o moliéndole la cabeza a palos, ellos no dudarían. Eliminarían el problema de raíz. Eran idénticos, dos mentes tan retorcidas y fuertes, operando para ese plan. 

Definitivamente Nairobi, no podría siquiera imaginarse, lo que hubiera sucedido si Palermo decidía seguir a Berlín en el primer asalto. O quizás, hubiera sido beneficioso. Quizás Berlín todavía se encontrara vivo. Esa devoción que parecía tener Palermo hacia el que fue su ex compañero, parecía lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para dar su vida por él.

Digo...como para pasar diez largos años, duración que según el Profesor había durado su amistad, enamorado en silencio de él. Debía ser un cariño demasiado devoto. Lo sabía, el Profesor se lo había dicho una vez, antes de que ella le preguntara si podía ser padre de su hijo, luego de que todo eso pasara. 

Palermo y Berlín siempre estaban dispuestos a dar la vida el uno por el otro. 

Pero mientras que Berlín se guiaba bajo esa peligrosa frialdad e indiferencia, Palermo se guiaba con sus instintos y sus impulsos. Y una combinación así nunca era buena o sana. Era peligroso. 

Una persona tan impulsiva... De nuevo, le vino la aterciopelada voz de Berlín, mientras ese palo era nuevamente golpeado contra el ya ensangrentado rostro. Si, Palermo buscaba matarlo.

—¡¡Denver!!¡Denver, páralo!— gritó rápidamente ella, al recaer en ello.—¡¡Palermo!!—gritó, tratando inútilmente de calmarlo. No lo haría, Palermo era alguien impulsivo, no se detendría hasta verlo completamente muerto— ¡Denver, páralo!¡Páralo!— ordenó nuevamente en un grito firme sacándole de su aturdimiento.

—¡Oro bañado en sangre americana!—gritó dementemente, alzando el bastón en alto, dispuesto a dar el último golpe cargado de fuerza. Predispuesto a no detenerse hasta sentir la materia gris bañando su cara o escuchar el crujir del cráneo contra su golpe. —¡Dualista, satánico!¡Reptil de cola corta!— continuaba gritando completamente colérico, mientras iba siendo arrastrado por Denver.

—¡Para ya!— le dijo Denver sujetándolo más fuerte.

—¡Remátame, porque te voy a sacar las tripas por el culo con una tenaza!¡Hijo de puta!— escuchó cómo le provocaba Gardia. Haciendo que Palermo se removiera entre los brazos de Denver con mucha más fuerza, con el fin de soltarse para llegar a él y continuar con su masacre. Alzando una mano en alto, ella trató de calmarlo sin mucho éxito.

—¡¡Te voy a matar, hijo de puta!! – gritó aún siendo arrastrado pesadamente lejos. Completamente colérico, con ira. Apuntando ese bastón con firmeza hacia él en una clara muestra de amenaza.

Nairobi lo vio por un momento, antes de girar el rostro hacia Gardia, que continuaba gritando. Observando su rostro completamente lastimado, ella verifico por un momento si necesitaba atención médica con urgencia. Al verlo insultar a los gritos, supuso que eso podía esperar.

¡Hostia puta! Apretando sus dientes y alzando su puño con impotencia, ella siguió los gritos de Palermo con el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados.

Eso no estaba en el Plan. ¡Ellos no podían matar rehenes, como unos jodidos talibanes!

Berlín tenía razón, Palermo era alguien impulsivo. Pero también, igual o más impredecible que el Berlín mismo. 

¿Cómo el Profesor había puesto a cargo a alguien tan impulsivo como Palermo?


	8. Pero tan vacía

Ella no se lo iba a decir. En verdad pensaba que ese era un secreto que solo les correspondía resolver a ellos. Pero él la provocó.

La provocó a decírselo en la cara. Frontal cómo solo ella, se lo dijo con el mentón en alto y un gran sentimiento de tristeza y pena calando por sus arterias de una manera insoportable. Pena por él. Tristeza, porque era lo suficientemente estúpida cómo para sentirse conmovido con una trágica historia de amor pasado, que no pudo concluirse.

Pero si se sintió tan liberador. Tan malditamente correcto decírselo en la cara. Hacerle notar frente a sus narices la cobardía que había tenido toda su patética vida, ocultando su cariño que jamás podría ser reciproco. ¿Por qué? Porque la fuente de su anhelo. La raíz de su más profundo y sincero amor, estaba muerto.

Jamás podría concluir esa bonita historia que seguramente él se hubiera podido imaginar al lado de Berlín. Todo por una estúpida cobardía, que lo obligó a guardar silencio por casi una década, por años, estando siempre aceptando esa basura de "mejor amigo", frente a la persona más importante de su vida. Sin atreverse a tener los cojones suficientes, como para confesarse, para decirlo, antes de que Berlín se decidiera apartar de su lado.

Sin permitirse a ambos la posibilidad de intentarlo. De probar si lo suyo podía continuar de otra manera. Porque Nairobi era muy consciente de que Berlín era lo suficientemente impredecible con sus sentimientos, cómo para atreverse a probar algo con Palermo, por muy hombre que fuera.

Palermo fue la persona que Berlín, se había encargado personalmente de apartar, para protegerlo. Para que no lo vea morir de la manera en la que lo hizo.

Pero ella jamás se lo diría. No con la basura, que había sido ese sujeto con su Helsinki. No, no le diría que Berlín en un pasado lo llegó a considerar la persona más importante para él, cómo para atreverse a comentárselo a ella. E incluso ella podía estar segura, de que lo tuvo en la mente al momento de su muerte. Porque si, Berlín lo quería. Ella lo notó. Pero ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Palermo no merecía saberlo.

Por no atreverse a decirlo cuando aún tenían tiempo. Cuando aún existía esa esperanza que hace ya años había muerto en esos ojos azules.

Porque si, ella pudo darse cuenta desde el momento en que esa sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro mientras Nairobi escupía una por una, las verdades que dejaron tan sorprendidos tanto a Helsinki como a Denver. Ese hombre estaba roto, completamente desbastado con una melancolía y odio a sí mismo, que no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

Pero también vio la tristeza. La amarga y cruda tristeza que trataba de ocultar detrás de una faceta sádica y cruel. Lo malditamente desafortunado que se sentía cómo persona, cómo ser humano que había perdido al amor de su vida. Palermo se tenía asco a si mismo, se odiaba a si mismo, por eso trataba de repeler y negar el cariño a cualquier ser vivo que se le posara en frente.

Se negaba a dejar a ir a Berlín.

La culpa, la profunda decepción que sentía por si mismo, lo hacían una persona tan frágil como cualquier persona en esa sala. Y ella lo notó.

Si, Palermo era la persona a quién Berlín, en el más sincero y cruel muestra de amor había dejado atrás. Amándolo lo suficiente como para hacerle una descripción tan detallada a ella, con esa sonrisa completamente empapada de sinceridad. Muriendo en el intento, negándole la posibilidad de volverse a encontrar nuevamente después del atraco. Dejando, seguramente un tema pendiente con Palermo, que jamás podrían aclarar. O por lo menor, no en esta vida.

Pero también Palermo era una persona tan vacía de amor. Tan rota. Porque le faltaba una parte de sí. La parte que murió con Berlín.

Por lo que dándose media vuelta, se retiro con el mentón en alto y ese desagradable nudo en la garganta cubierta de impotencia. Impotencia y también cierta simpatía, por la historia tan bonita que hubiese sido si ambos hubiesen sido valiente. Quizás Palermo le hubiese caído mejor...¡Quién sabe! Ella jamás podría conocer esa versión completa de la persona, que Berlín le describió ese día. O por lo menos, no en esta vida.

Esa persona que tanto se encargó de descubrir dentro de todos esos meses. Y tal cómo le había dicho Berlín, era una persona tan dominante, tan egocéntrica, tan inteligente, tan malditamente impulsiva, tan brillante.

Pero era una persona tan vacía. Tan rota.

Que fue definitivamente una pena que ella nunca podría conocerla del todo. Aunque hubiese sido bonito...

Pero apartó esos pensamientos rápidamente, para encaminarse a su trabajo. Necesitaba distraerse, para que todo eso terminase de una buena vez. Por lo que con la cabeza en alto y respirando suavemente, camino dignamente por ese largo pasillo rumbo hacia la sala de los rehenes. Preguntaría a Estocolmo si deseaba que la cubra por un momento, para que descanse.

Porque en ese sitio, no había lugar para pensar en fantasmas del pasado o en sentimientos ajenos sin resolver. Debía preocuparse por las personas que estaban presentes. Nada más.


End file.
